ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Saiyan
Shadow Saiyan is a powerful transformation caused by extreme grief and rage. In order to transform, a saiyan must have equal good and evil in their hearts, be half saiyan, and be blessed by a warrior goddess from the Shadow realm, such as Bastet or Sekhmet. It is a legendary transformation that is stronger than several SS4s. The hair becomes silver, the eyes become red, and black fur sprouts everywhere. Gomon achieved this form after Bakura sacrificed his life to save her from her father, Goku, who she had no memory of from an accident when she was five. As she was blessed by the cat goddess Bastet and the lion goddess Sekhmet, she knew the attacks "Felis Fury" and "Panthera Pulse". After Cattabound(daughter of Diabound and Bastet) learned magic, Gomon also learned the attack Toxiclaw. There are several attacks unique to the form: Hikage kamehameha Explosive dragon soul Felis fury(if blessed by Bastet) Atomic armeggedon Plasmic shadows Song of despair Ectoplasmic guardians Panthera pulse(if blessed by Sekhmet) Saiyanite slash Hypernova spirit bomb Toxiclaw (if blessed by cattabound) Abilities Hikage Kamehameha- two kamehameha waves(gold and silver) are fired simultaneously, joining together and doing massive damage. Explosive dragon soul- similar to dragon fist, except two beams are fired first, the dragon is silver, and the victim is clawed through, not punched. Felis fury- user's aura becomes the shape of a black cat and user pounces, claws in mid air, aura bites victim's neck, and drags victim down with user tearing out the jugular vein. Atomic armaggedon- user lifts right hand and gathers sparkling crimson energy, then throws like a baseball. Plasmic shadows-dark, wispy energy balls resembling a plasma lamp are made that when fired, electrocute enemies touching anything in contact with a conductor, such as a wire. Song of despair- a chant in the Saiyan language that steals energy from other's rage and grief. The chant goes: "Sura karanobi kura kabakano, Sakurakano shushuzeri dia chu len ba, wersu carabana curi cano, gorumeru si kurano kabaku. chubaku carubannu ha, gosu kirukima kuri kana!" It translates to: "I am the demon who puts out the flame, I am the angel that kills without shame, lost my innocence with the choice I made, traded my light for a shadowy blade. And now I am finally free, to let the light and darkness combine within me!" Ectoplasmic guardians- a transparent attack thrown into the sky, which can summon dead ancestors, such as Gomon's grandparents(Bardock and Kakarin), father's siblings(Raditz, Kakar, and Kakara), and the first super saiyan. The ancestors summoned are similar to the ghost warriors from'' The Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans!'' Panthera pulse- a more damaging golden version of the super explosive wave. Saiyanite slash- a sword of energy is hardened into a solid blade of explosive lapiz lazuli ( a sacred gem to the ancient Egyptians) and is usable until the seventh slash, when it traps the victim in the otherworld. Hypernova spirit bomb- made from all of the love and revenge in the shadow realm and the land of the living, and the infinity of the universes. Mostly revenge- Silver and red. Mostly love- gold and blue. Toxiclaw- a venomous combo move where the user grows energy claws and slashes victim while the tail stabs with poisonous energy Users Only Gomon can truly achieve this form, but with help from Cattabound, Gokura can mimic some of this form's attacks. Trivia - Felis ''is a genus that both ocelots and house cats belong to, while ''Panthera is a genus in which most wild felines belong to. - Ectoplasm is ghost energy, making Ectoplasmic guardians mean ghost guardians. Category:Transformation made by ssj4shadowsaiyajin